European Patent No. 88,673 discloses a hinge-type binding whose front portion has a latching-shape designed to cooperate with complementary latching means carried by a retention stirrup on the binding. The binding comprises a resiliently hinged latching element designed to allow for automatic positioning of the boot from top to bottom. The retention stirrup is journalled around a transverse axis positioned forwardly of the toe of the boot. This type of binding is advantageous because an intermediate element, namely the retention stirrup, positions the axis of rotation of the boot with respect to the ski beyond the front end of the boot. Most persons familiar with this type of binding know that the increased lifting of the heel by the skier, required as a consequence of the design of the binding, reduces the ability of the user to sense the behavior of the ski, and may result in a reduced ability to control the ski. Furthermore, the forces applied to the journal axis are substantial; this produces play at this point and sometimes results in failure. Furthermore, this intermediate element, by reason of extent of its volume, adds an additional, and not inconsequential, cost to the manufacture of the ski.
European Patent Application No. 131,234 discloses a hinge-type binding in which one element is fixed to the ski, and another element, which is spring-loaded, is longitudinally movable along the ski. The boot comprises two lateral projections which form the axis of rotation of the boot with respect to the ski. In the latched position of the binding, these two projections rest in two faces provided on the fixed element, the movable element covering the two half axes. The return of the heel of the boot to the ski is assured by an elastic means positioned in front of the nose of the shoe or boot. In such apparatus, the energization for latching, and for the return of the boot, are assured by two distinct elastic means which require one of the elements to slide with respect to a fixed element. This system has the disadvantage of being fragile. Furthermore, the relative movement of the two elements causes play during use. As a result, the front of the boot is no longer properly maintained in a lateral direction. Finally, this apparatus is complicated and comprises a substantial number of elements nested one within the other. Its manufacture is thus complicated to the detriment of cost efficiency.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hinge-type binding which is simple and solid, and assures maintaining the proper lateral positioning of the shoe or boot on a ski.